Falling for you
by 66Witch
Summary: This story is about how Wyatt and Chris fell in love with each other. Wyatt&Chris lovestory
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Falling for... you

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for the topic this story deals with

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This story is about how Wyatt and Chris fell in love with each other. It's in addition to my other stories.

**Warnings:** This story deals with incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Semster-break! YES! Freetime! So, as promised, here's another story created by myself. It takes place in the same universe like my other stories. I don't think it's necessary to read my other stories to understand what's going on here... Maybe there will be some details that will be a little confusing, but in general you should be able to get through this without problems. This will be a 5-chapter story.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** To **peya luna **(in case you read this): Thanks for your idea. I already thought about doing this, I'm just struggling how to start it at the moment. But be sure to be able to read this story some day.

-----------------

**Chapter 1: Falling for Chris**

It was just an ordinary day like every other one. A school day of course. But 15 years old Wyatt wasn't in the mood for class right now. He was sitting with his friends under one of the large trees in the backyard enjoying the last minutes of the lunch-break.

He had his eyes closed and was only slightly listening to what his friends were talking about.

"Oh she can kiss... man she really can..." He heard his friend Neil say.

And then Josh answered: "Yeah I bet she can... You're talking about nothing else did you realise that?"

Wyatt sighed inwards. His friends were talking about nothing else than girls lately. And somehow that annoyed him. He was sooooo not interested in that topic. But his friends didn't know that. No one did, except his brother. Chris was the only one he felt comfortable with to talk about that he preferred boys. His brother was the only one he trusted enough.

He always did. Since the very beginning Chris was the one, he trusted the most. What ever problem he had, he knew he could go to him, because Chris would never judge him. And since Chris remembered, sometimes it even felt like if he wanted to protect Wyatt, which was funny, because Chris was the younger one. But Wyatt enjoyed that. It felt good to have someone like Chris.

"What about you Halliwell?" Neil suddenly asked, pulling the blonde boy out of his thoughts.

"What about me?" Wyatt gave back.

"Geez... Earth on Wyatt! You didn't listen to us at all, did you?" Josh grinned.

"What should your dream girl be like?" Neil repeated his question.

Wyatt shrugged: "I don't know... I never thought about that before..."

"Then do it now," Josh said, his voice sounding a little annoyed.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, then he sighed: "Ok... well let me think about that for a moment..." He closed his eyes as if in deep concentration about what his dream "girl" should be like... In real in his mind he cursed his friends for their obsession. He needed to come up with something... "Well, she should be beautiful, of course... brown hair would be cool, not too short. Natural lips, not like those pimped super-models..."

"What about the eyes?" Josh interrupted him laughing.

Wyatt frowned: "Hmmm... green, I guess... or maybe blue..."

"And else?" his friend Neil asked.

Wyatt shook his head grinning: "Well, she should have a well built body... a sporty I would say, but not too much... And she needs to be honest and loyal, someone to trust. She needs to be my lover and best friend at the same time."

"Outch!" Josh complained with faked disappointment, "I thought we're your best friends..."

Wyatt grimaced and then couldn't help laughing: "Be sure, you two are a 100 not my type..." And this was true._ "Thanks God,"_ Wyatt thought. He really didn't want to picture what would happen when he had fallen for one of his friends, and even worse, when they would find out about that.

Right that moment the boys saw Chris walking along the way in front of them.

"Hey Chrissy!" Neil greeted, knowing full well, how Wyatt's little brother hated to be called like that.

Chris stopped and turned to them to see how Wyatt punched his friend playfully in the side. "Don't mess with my brother," he heard him say. Chris couldn't help grinning.

When Wyatt turned to him and saw the smile of his little brother, he couldn't help thinking that Chris would someday be a "womaniser". With the light from the side and his kind smile, he really looked beautiful. He was exactly those kind of boy that girls loved.

He waved to his brother: "Won't you come over, Chris?"

"Na... I can't," Chris replied, "I have geography in a few minutes and you know what Mr. Leapshock is like."

Wyatt and his friends all nodded.

"Good Luck," Josh said.

Chris nodded. Then he waved goodbye and went on to his class.

Josh sighed. Then he frowned before he turned to Wyatt: "You know what? If Chris wouldn't be a boy, he would be the perfect girl for you, did you realise that?"

"WHAT?"

Josh looked grinning at a completely shocked Wyatt: "Hey cool down, I was just kidding..."

Neil nodded, then he grinned too: "Yeah but still, brown hair, green eyes, a sporty, and someone you trust... that fits..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes: "Don't be silly..."

The school bell rang right that moment, saving Wyatt from anymore words of his friends about this topic.

"Oh yeah... let's go and have some sleep during maths," Josh commented.

Neil shook his head: "You will fail maths when you keep paying no attention." He knew his friend was a genius in maths, but even HE needed to know what was the topic at the moment, didn't he...?

"Not even in your dreams," Josh replied shrugging, making the other laugh.

-----------------

Wyatt sighed. He tried to concentrate on his history lesson but he couldn't. Since the talk he had with his friends this noon, yes literally the whole afternoon, only one thought was occupying his mind...

_"Chris..."_

Actually Wyatt hadn't thought much about how his dream boy should be like, when his friends had asked. But truth to be told, those things... that was what he wanted.

Of course he had never thought of Chris... God no! He was his brother!

But when he now thought about what he wanted, what kind of man he wanted for himself... Yeah, he should somehow be like his brother.

_"Chris..."_

Of course older than him... his brother was still a kid, even if sometimes it was easy to forget that, with all the memories his brother had...

_"Chris..."_

He also should have a character like him... Honest, loyal, caring, brave, selfless... wild, crazy, and always able to make him laugh... Just like... Like...

_"Chris..."_

An image popped up in his mind. An image of Chris from this noon, when he had seen him. How the sun had played with his features. How his eyes had been shining while he had smiled. He had to admit that he looked beautiful... damned beautiful!

_"Chris..."_

_"Oh God, please no..."_

Chris!

-----------------

After school Wyatt was waiting for his brother at the bus station... like always. But nothing was like always, not anymore.

He cursed his friends again for forcing those thoughts in his mind. If they hadn't asked him, he would probably never thought...

_"Oh God..."_

Right that moment he saw his brother walking over. He was smiling and waving with some papers. Probably the results of his latest exam.

He was so beautiful when he was smiling like this.

Wyatt shook his head, in frustration. He couldn't fall for him, could he?

No, he wouldn't let this happen, he couldn't. Chris was his brother for God's sake. He loved him, yes, but only as a brother, only that. There would never be more. NEVER. And he decided to bury those newly growing feelings deep down inside of him. No one will ever know... NEVER!

Meanwhile Chris had reached his brother. "Wyatt... Look I got an A!"

Wyatt looked a little absent but nodded.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chris asked, worried by his brother's serious expression.

Wyatt smiled and put an arm around his little brother: "Yes, everything's fine... you geek!"

"I'm not a geek!" Chris complained.

"Yes... you are..."

-----------------

**Note 4:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get an reply.

**Note 5:** If you have any situation in mind from those boy's life, which you want to read about in an one-shot, please feel free to tell me your ideas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Falling for... you

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for the topic this story deals with

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This story is about how Wyatt and Chris fell in love with each other. It's in addition to my other stories.

**Warnings:** This story deals with incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Semster-break! YES! Freetime! So, as promised, here's another story created by myself. It takes place in the same universe like my other stories. I don't think it's necessary to read my other stories to understand what's going on here... Maybe there will be some details that will be a little confusing, but in general you should be able to get through this without problems. This will be a 5-chapter story.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Proud-to-be-Insane**, **angelkat2502**, **Briankrause**, **Stormy322**, **Brownie88Babe**, **Peter Halliwell**, **fairyofmusic** and **Caro** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**Chapter 2: Falling for Wyatt**

Chris looked into the mirror in the bathroom, watching his reflection. His childhood was nearly over... he was entering the teenage-years... actually when things would happen like in his other life, this would happen within the next 9 hours, sometimes during the upcoming night.

He sighed, when he put the teeth brush back at it's rightful place. He remembered that first wet dream he had, like it had been yesterday. He grinned, actually it hadn't even happen yet, but still... somehow it was already a far away memory.

Looking into his own eyes again he wondered if it will be the same... if he would dream about Adriana Tylor, the girl who sat in the first row in his art-class. She was cute, really... A little short maybe, but she had those amazing blue eyes and her red hair was just hot...

Or would things be different, because he knew about this dream? Would he maybe dream about someone else? Maybe this hot cheerleader from two classes above his. She had winked at him, after his running training.

Or... maybe nothing would happen... He already had this experience, right? Ok, maybe in a weird kind of way, but he also remembered his first sex, which he didn't have yet, either... So maybe his memories would save him from this.

Because actually, even if the thought to dream about Adriana was very interesting, he wasn't so keen to have this dream... Because even if the details about his dream were kind of foggy, one thing he remembered clearly: the embarrassment. He really didn't need that again.

He sighed again, before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

-----------------

He was alone... somewhere... What was this place? Everything seemed to be kind of foggy. He felt something soft under his feet, but he couldn't tell what that was. But while he looked down, he noticed that he was naked.

_"Fuck,"_ he thought, _"what's happening here?"_

Then he felt another presence near. He wasn't alone, there was somebody else... behind him...

He felt a hand on his shoulder, while another one started to caress his stomach.

He looked down at this hand, as it slowly moved in circles, slowly wandering upwards to his chest... that wasn't a female hand... that hand was male...

_"Oh God..."_ Chris thought as this hand moved softly over his nipple. Yes, this hand was male, but still his touches were so soft and that turned him on so damn much... Then he felt light kisses on his shoulder and neck, driving him crazy.

The hand, which had been lying on his shoulder, moved now down his arms and his stomach and even deeper. He felt how this hand was enclosing his cock, softly, as if this was the most precious thing. And then this hand started to move slowly up and down, making Chris moan loudly. This sound seemed to turn on the other one, too, because Chris could clearly feel the erection of that man pressing against his back.

Chris laid his head back against the man's shoulder, but then felt, how he was pulled down. He was pulled down onto this soft material. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of billions of kisses, which were placed all over his body. But then he opened his eyes again, wanting to see who was playing with him like this. And when he looked down to where the feeling of kisses came from he saw...

"Wyatt!"

Chris sat in his bed, staring into the darkness. Panting heavily he sat there, trying to understand what had just happened.

He had made quite a mess in his pants, he knew it... But that didn't matter to him at that moment. He couldn't get that picture out of his mind. That picture of Wyatt, touching him in a way no brother should ever do, but yet it had felt so amazing in his dream...The look he saw in those eyes... those beautiful eyes...

_"No, Chris... that's your brother, damned,"_ he thought to himself. Why couldn't he just have dreamt about Adriana?

"Chris?"

Chris looked up to see his brother sitting in bed, too. Oh God, had he witnessed his dream? Chris knew that sometimes, especially when it came to his nightmares of the other future, Wyatt did. He looked at his brother in panic - not really seeing his face, because of the darkness - before orbing out.

-----------------

Chris orbed to the bathroom. He took of his pants and threw them into the box with dirty clothes. Again he looked in the mirror and grimaced at himself. This had been even worse then the first time... No, it was horrible.

He shook his head and stepped into the shower. Turning on the cold water, he jumped a little when the icy liquid made contact with his skin. But that's what he needed right now... something to cool himself down.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, letting the water caress his body and trying to get those pictures from his dream out of his head.

But it didn't work. Not really... And he couldn't get the feelings out of his mind either. Even if he was freezing by now, he couldn't forget the heat which he had felt when dream-Wyatt had touched him.

"That can't be... that can't be..." he kept telling himself. "It was just a dream, just a fucking dream..."

Probably he had just seen those things because of his brother, because of every time they had talked about him being gay. Yeah, that's what Wyatt was for sure.

But he himself? Chris wasn't gay, was he? No, he couldn't be, in his other life, he was close to be married to a beautiful woman...

_"Damned!"_

But still... Until he realised who this man of his dream was, he had actually like it...

_"No... No! There is NO way I could be gay..."_ Maybe he was bi???

"Relax Christopher," he told himself. He knew there was no use in freaking out, time would tell the truth soon enough...

Taking a deep breath he shut down the water and took a towel, which he threw around his waist, before he orbed back to his room.

-----------------

"Welcome back," a still sleepy Wyatt greeted him, when he materialised inside the still dark room they shared.

"You're still awake?" Chris asked sighing, trying to control his emotions - which worked better than he had thought. _"Yepp, that's really only Wyatt your brother... not more."_ That thought made him smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But you know, I was just worried because my brother sat freaked out in his bed and then orbed off without any word," the blonde witch gave back, suddenly sounding not that sleepy anymore.

Chris started feeling guilty. This wasn't Wyatt's fault, it was only his. "I'm sorry," he said therefore, hoping that things would be done with this.

But Wyatt wasn't finished yet: "You know... You just could have told me, I mean... It's not that you can't tell me those things... By the way, I cleaned the mess you made, just in case you wonder."

Chris was shocked by those words. Unsure what to say and at the same time fearing the worst, he asked: "You know..."

Wyatt nodded: "I was worried when you left, so first I sensed for you and found you in the shower. Then I wondered why you would need to have a shower in the middle of the night... But then I put two and two together, I mean... It's not that I hadn't lived that before..."

Chris visibly relaxed by those words: "And how did you... ?"

Wyatt grinned: "A spell, of course."

"That's personal gain."

Wyatt laughed: "No, that was helping my brother."

For a moment they both kept silent. After putting on some new pants, Chris climbed back into his bed sighing as he lay down.

Wyatt who still sat in his bed couldn't finally help it and remarked: "You know... Actually first I thought you peed..."

Chris said up again, grimacing: "So not funny, Wyatt!"

His brother grinned: "Oh yes, it is!" And when Chris didn't say anything else he added: "I mean, at least you're my little brother and little brothers do things like that..."

Before Wyatt had a chance to say more, Chris threw his pillow right into his brother's face.

Wyatt just laughed, it was a heartily, soundfull laugh, which annoyed Chris to no end. "God, can you stop this please, that really isn't funny anymore."

Still even if he tried to stop, Wyatt still couldn't help giggling. "Well... ok. So who was the girl you dreamt about?"

Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Was it Jessy?" Wyatt asked. "Or this blonde girl... what's her name? Natalie... Was it Natalie? Or Rebecca? Or maybe Adriana??"

There was no response.

"Chris?... Chris???"

But Chris had laid back again and pulled his blanket over his head, trying to ignore his brother, trying just to sleep. But that was easier said then done, with the pictures of his dream still spinning around in his mind...

_"Wyatt..."_

Dream-Wyatt had been so tender, and still so hot... what he had done to Chris...

_"Wyatt..."_

But it was just a dream just a fucking dream... literally... And a very hot dream, too... And actually Wyatt had been kinda hot, too...

_"Oh no..."_

Wyatt!

-----------------

**Note 4:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get an reply.

**Note 5:** If you have any situation in mind from those boy's life, which you want to read about in an one-shot, please feel free to tell me your ideas...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Falling for... you

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for the topic this story deals with

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This story is about how Wyatt and Chris fell in love with each other. It's in addition to my other stories.

**Warnings:** This story deals with incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Semster-break! YES! Freetime! So, as promised, here's another story created by myself. It takes place in the same universe like my other stories. I don't think it's necessary to read my other stories to understand what's going on here... Maybe there will be some details that will be a little confusing, but in general you should be able to get through this without problems. This will be a 5-chapter story.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to** JayneyHunter**, **Briankrause**, **charmedWKUKone**, **angelkat2502**, **mewmar**, **fairyofmusic** and **peya luna** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 3b:** To **peya luna **(in case you read this): Thanks for the review. And to log in you have to hit the login button in the menue above and then you have to enter your e-mail-adress your passwort and that code which is shown (sometimes there are only two numbers then you have to start the numbers with a zero to make it work, don't know why the zero at the beginning isn't shown but it always has to be 3 numbers). Hope that helps!

**Note 4:** Yes, I know, parts of this chapter will sound familiar to some of you... But at least I'm only copying myself... _wink_

-----------------

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

About a year had passed, since Wyatt had discovered that he had more than just brotherly feelings for his little brother. He had carefully hidden his little secret, and even if it had been hard sometimes, no one had found out until now. And he really hoped it would stay like this.

Sometimes it had been actually very close... There was this one time, when his aunts tried to find a girlfried for Chris at this open-school-day and Wyatt had wanted nothing more then to kill both of them for even thinking about that... Unfortunately Phoebe was still an empath and it was more than luck that she didn't noticed his feelings.

And then... that day on the beach...

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

It was a sunny day and the whole Halliwell family had decided to go to the beach. Piper was building a sand-castle with Mel while Leo was swimming in the ocean. Wyatt was sitting next to Chris who had been lying on his back, getting tanned, while his older brother was busy with a crossword-puzzle. Well, at least that's what everyone thought...

But in truth Wyatt watched his brother, his bare chest, and needed a lot of willpower to keep his hormones in control.

But then his little brother decided to turn around and because of that he needed someone to spread some sun-blocker on his back.

"Wyatt? Could you help me out, here?" Chris asked, waving the bottle with the sun-blocker in front of Wyatt's face.

Wyatt, pulled out of his thoughts, quickly grabbed the bottle and answered: "Yeah sure..."

Chris sighed and lied down again on his stomach. Wyatt squeezed some of the sun-blocker our of the bottle and then... he hesitated.

"Wy? What are you waiting for???" Chris asked.

Wyatt swallowed. Then he placed his hands on Chris's back, on his soft... oh so soft skin. Slowly, almost caressing, he spread the lotion over his brother's back, enjoying the feeling of his skin. That was so...

_"Oh God..."_

"Thanks," Chris mumbled sleepy, when Wyatt stopped.

Wyatt was just like frozen. "You're welcome," he mumbled while he looked down at the bulge that had appeared in his swim-shorts.

_"Oh God... Oh God... Oh God..."_

"I... I guess I go for some swimming!" Wyatt then almost exclaimed as he got up and ran to the water as soon as he could, hoping that no one had noticed. He needed to cool down, and he needed that right NOW!

Piper looked up when Wyatt jumped into the waves. "Is everything alright?" she asked Chris.

Her younger son looked up and shrugged: "Sure... You know Wyatt, he's brain-sick as always..."

"Chris, he's your brother!" his mom exclaimed, but Chris just laughed.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

That day it had been really... REALLY close. But they hadn't noticed.

And Wyatt was thankful for that. He didn't dare to imagine how everyone would react... especially Chris. Surely he would hate him, and that was the worst thing that could happen to him.

No, Wyatt had sworn to himself that he would never, never again let things come this close. No one could ever find out what he felt... Never!

But he had no idea how soon he would break that vow.

-----------------

It was already kind of late in the evening. 16 year old Wyatt sat on his bed, submerged in a book he had to read for school, But he couldn't really concentrate on it... It was some old novel he had go read for his English class, he couldn't get used to that old language. He sighed frustrated, when suddenly the door to their room was opened.

"Hey," Chris said as he entered, only dressed in a towel, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Hey," Wyatt replied and looked up, right that moment when his brother threw the towel into a corner and went over to his wardrobe to pick up some fresh underwear.

That moment it seemed a speel had paralysed the older of the brothers. All he could do was staring at Chris, or better his cock. His brother was 13 and surly not completely grown up, but you could already see the change in his body. And all those feelings Wyatt tried so hard to hide, where bubbling up to the surface again. Chris was so amazing, he was so beautiful, he was just hot...

_"He's your brother!"_ Wyatt reminded himself willing those feelings to disappear. But that was easier thought than done.

"What?" Chris asked annoyed, who had noticed his brother's look. Not that it bothered him, but... It made him feel uncomfortable, because the feelings, which he tried to hide deep inside his soul, were only growing bigger this way. He knew what he felt was wrong and the last few days, since he had realised what he felt, he tried to ignore it... But with Wyatt gazing at him like that, this was really nearly impossible.

But Chris's words seemed to help. Wyatt shook his head, as if he wanted to clear his mind, then said: "Nothing, just noticed that you're not my little baby-brother anymore."

Now Chris blushed. He turned his back to his brother and got dressed: "Thought you already noticed that when you made jokes about my wet sheets a few days ago..." He had tried to sound emotionless, but failed miserable.

"I'm sorry for that," Wyatt answered, but his voice, even only a whisper, was much closer now. The older of the two didn't exactly knew what he was doing, he was just acting on instinct. His feelings had taken over control, completely.

Chris turned around to face his brother again, just to look surprised into Wyatt's eyes, who stood right in front of him now. He swallowed when he saw something in those deep blue eyes which he had never seen before. Something strange, strange but beautiful. And even if they had almost completely blocked each others feelings out, Chris could feel the longing coming from his brother. Wyatt was longing for him, and that let Chris shiver.

Then Wyatt bent down to him and pressed his lips down on Chris's. The kiss was so soft but still so intense, that Chris couldn't help to return it. Wyatt's lips felt like velvet softly brushing against his...

_"Like heaven,"_ Chris thought. He could have gone on like this forever, just enjoying the intoxicating feeling which was streaming through his whole body now.

But then Wyatt seemed to realise what he was doing, because all of a sudden he orbed out.

Chris just stood there, frozen in the spot, trying to realise what had just happened. Wyatt had just kissed him. He had felt those wonderful lips against his own, and now he was just gone.

Right that moment there was a knock on the door. "Are you ready for bed?" Chris heard his mother say.

"Yeah," he answered without thinking. The next second Piper Halliwell opened the door and entered the room of her boys. She still came to them in the evening to say good night. One may think that this was odd, but the boys loved this little tradition. But sometimes this also could course some problems... like this night.

While Piper moved over to her son, she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Wyatt?" she asked.

Chris looked down and shrugged. He had no idea, but he could tell that Wyatt had moved himself into a huge mess, with disappearing like this, short before bedtime.

Piper sighed: "Ok... not your fault..." She hugged her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, Chris... sleep well! I'll deal with your brother when he's back..."

Chris nodded and jumped into his bed. His mom smiled at him before she turned out the lights and closed the door behind her.

When she was gone Chris sighed. He tenderly touched his lips with his fingers, replaying the kiss in his mind again and again. That had felt so damn good and he wanted more of that, much more. It was one thing to dream about his brother and to hide his feelings from others. But now, after that kiss, things had become real, and he wasn't sure if hiding this would be possible anymore.

-----------------

After their kiss Wyatt had orbed to the underworld. He had to clear his mind, and there was no better way to do so, than a good demon-hunt.

He couldn't believe that he had really done that, that he had kissed him. Chris was his brother for God's sake. Ever since he had realised that Chris was more to him than that, he had sworn to himself to never tell or show anybody how he felt. He knew it was wrong, but his heart was telling a different story. He knew he couldn't change that, but still this was simply impossible. He never should have let things go this far... On the other hand? God it had felt soooo good! Chris lips had been so soft and sweet. And hadn't he kissed him back? But no, that was surely only his imagination... or Chris was too shocked to know what he did that moment. No, he had to apologise and hope that Chris could forgive him... somehow...

When he returned home about an hour later, his mom was really angry. She hated it when her son just disappeared like that, he knew it. But this time, he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh you should be, mister," Piper replied, "do you have any idea how much we've been worried about you? You're grounded for a week!" Then she added in a more calmer voice: "Go to bed now, but don't wake your brother."

Wyatt nodded and went up the stairs. When he entered their room, the only light came from the moon, which was shining brightly through their window.

Wyatt stood a moment in the middle of the room, looking at his brother, who was lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

He sighed and whispered: "I'm sorry Chris... I didn't mean to... I hope you can forgive me..."

Then he went over to his bed, pulled off his shirt and jeans and lied down. His mind was racing, but he was exhausted from his "little" demon-hunt. Still he doubted he would find any sleep that night. He was angry with himself and he was afraid... afraid, that this accident would ruin the good relationship he and Chris had.

He lay there for a while, trying to get some rest. He had closed his eyes and tried to forget, to erase those feelings from his mind and heart.

But then he felt that someone was lifting his blanket, and the next moment Chris crawled in, next to him.

"God," Wyatt exclaimed startled, "what are you doing here?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Wyatt." Chris said. He hadn't slept when Wyatt arrived and of course he had heard what his brother had said. It had clenched his heart, that Wyatt felt sorry for something so wonderful. He shouldn't feel like that, not even the tiniest bit.

"You have been awake?" Wyatt asked slightly confused and almost overwhelmed to have Chris so close to him.

His brother nodded, and Wyatt could see that he was smiling, and his green eyes where sparkling in the moonlight. "Chris... I... That shouldn't..."

But Chris put his finger on Wyatt's lips to silence him. "Do you remember how you teased my about the wet sheets?"

Wyatt just nodded, staring at his beautiful brother in silence. Oh how he wanted to kiss him again... But no, he had to fight that feeling.

"Do you remember you asked me which girl it had been that made me go over the edge?"

The older one of the brothers nodded again, completely confused. His mind was racing, but he couldn't form a clear thought.

Chris meanwhile still smiled as he moved closer to Wyatt and kissed him again. His lips were so soft that Wyatt couldn't do anything else than returning the kiss with all his heart, his resistance melting away, well knowing that with this everything would be different. But he wanted it so much, he needed it.

Chris then pulled away, his smile even bigger. "The person I dreamt of was you," he stated. Then he added: "I love you, Wyatt."

Wyatt just beamed at those words, feeling a tingling in his stomach. He knew it was wrong, but that moment he didn't care. All this was far too amazing to ignore it. "I love you, too," he whispered. Then they kissed again, all thoughts of morals washed away from their minds.

They stayed like that, just kissing, for about ten minutes. Then Chris snuggled closely into Wyatt's arms. And with his head against his brother's chest, he fell asleep.

-----------------

**Note 5:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get an reply.

**Note 6:** If you have any situation in mind from those boy's life, which you want to read about in an one-shot, please feel free to tell me your ideas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Falling for... you

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for the topic this story deals with

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This story is about how Wyatt and Chris fell in love with each other. It's in addition to my other stories.

**Warnings:** This story deals with incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Semster-break! YES! Freetime! So, as promised, here's another story created by myself. It takes place in the same universe like my other stories. I don't think it's necessary to read my other stories to understand what's going on here... Maybe there will be some details that will be a little confusing, but in general you should be able to get through this without problems. This will be a 5-chapter story.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **angelkat2502**, **JayneyHunter**, **Briankrause**, **Peter Halliwell**, **fairyofmusic** and **KB22** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**Chapter 4: This is so wrong...**

The next morning, when Wyatt slowly returned to the world of the awaken, he felt something huge and warm next to him. In fact he felt that he hold that something tightly in his arms. He was still too far back in dreamland to realize that it was Chris who lay there, his head still against Wyatt's chest. All that the older one knew, was that it was a great feeling...

Then he felt Chris's breathe tickling against his skin, which brought him a little more back to reality, but still not far enough. It was just enough for him to understand that this thing was a person, a breathing and probably sleeping person. And that felt so damn good... It made him feel relaxed, content... simply satisfied.

But then he heard - from somewhere really far away - that the door to their room was opened... and then...

"WYATT? CHRIS? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Both boys sat up startled, looking shocked but still sleepy at their mother who was standing at the end of Wyatt's bed.

"Chris why didn't you sleep in your own bed?" Piper asked kind of confused.

"Well..." Wyatt wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Actually he wasn't sure of anything right that moment, as the events of last night came back to his mind. They had kissed... His own lips had touched those of Chris and it had felt so good... How could that have happened?

"So??" Piper asked again.

"Mom please..." Chris said sleepy, "don't worry, I just had a nightmare and couldn't sleep again."

Wyatt turned to his brother, looking at him. Chris looked directly at their mother and didn't even turn red about this lie. He was lying to their mother, making even Wyatt himself doubt the truth. Maybe he had just dreamt it?

"Oh sweetie," Piper said, much calmer now as she sat down on the bed besides her younger son, caressing his cheek. "Why didn't you wake me? What did you dream about?"

Chris shrugged: "I can't remember really... And Wyatt was there..."

Piper looked her son in the eyes. Her motherly instincts kicking in, she wanted to find out what was wrong with him, because she knew there was something. But she also knew that Chris had entered that age, in which he wouldn't let her help him, at least not for now. So she stood up again and went to the door. Before she left she said: "Mel's already up, so you better hurry if you want some breakfast before school."

Wyatt turned to Chris again, but his brother was already getting up.

"I'll get a shower," the younger one just said, grabbed the towel he had left over one of their chairs last night and left.

Wyatt watched him disappear, still thinking about the last night. It had felt so good, but... He still couldn't believe that he had done that, that he had done that to his own brother. But wait... hadn't Chris said he had dreamt about him?? Hadn't he said that he loved him...?

"Oh God this is all so messed up..." Wyatt muttered to himself. This was all so wrong, and he had dragged Chris into it... "I'm such an idiot," he said to himself as he got up and quickly got dressed. He wanted to be already down, when Chris had finished the shower. He couldn't be around him right now, first he needed time to think.

-----------------

Chris sighed deeply as the warm water ran down his body. He couldn't believe that he had done this. Had he really told his brother that he had fallen for him, that he dreamt about him? Had he really kissed him?

All those events from last night... they felt so unreal... and they were also kind of cloudy and unfocused. He just remembered one thing clearly. The sensation which ran though his body every time their lips met.

But did Wyatt feel the same for him? Could that be? Or was he just too caught in the moment to realize what he did, when Chris had been crawling into his bed? Was it just the heat of the moment?

But if it was like that, why had Wyatt kissed him before? Didn't that mean that Wyatt was feeling something for him, too? And didn't he actually say it later that night? But maybe he just did it because Chris had said it...

He knew he had to talk to him about it, but not now... not with his whole family around.

Quickly he finished the shower and went back to his room. He was surprised that Wyatt was already up, because usually he was not a morning person. So he got dressed his own and went down for breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen he greeted his family with a casual "Morning."

"See who made it to the table," Mel teased him smiling.

"Mel..." Leo said warningly. The youngest of the siblings was already getting on everyone's nerves, even if it was early in the morning.

"Pancakes, sweetie?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded and sat down. He looked at Wyatt, but his brother kept staring at his plate, eating silently. He hadn't even looked up when Chris had entered. Wyatt was completely ignoring him, and that scared Chris... He feared that his brother could hate him now, now that he knew... And again he wondered what came to his mind last night.

-----------------

The rest of the day went by pretty calm. On their way to the school, non of the boys said a word and from the moment they left the bus they had to go different ways for the day... so they didn't talk then, either.

In their lunch break, Chris went for the spot where they always met, and was surprised to find Wyatt already there. He was sitting under the tree, eating his sandwich. When Chris sat down next to him, he nodded shortly before he returned to his meal.

Chris sighed inwards. _"At least he's here,"_ he thought, because actually he hadn't thought that he would came. Not after how he had treated Chris in the morning.

"How was English?" Wyatt asked, his voice somehow distant.

"Ok," Chris answered.

Again they stayed silent, before Chris couldn't take it any longer. "Wyatt, I... I'm sorry," he said.

Wyatt looked up and their eyes met for a millisecond before he looked down at his lunch again: "That's not the right place for this... Later."

Chris sighed and started to eat his own lunch... None of them spoke another word before Wyatt had to leave again for his own classes.

Chris didn't even saw Wyatt after school... His brother had football training. And when Wyatt finally came Chris was at one of his classmate's for some learning-group-meeting.

They didn't see each other again before dinner time. But also then they kept silent.

Piper became a little worried, because actually Wyatt and Chris were always causing trouble at the dinner-table... or at least some fun. But Wyatt excused himself with the fact that he was tired from the training.

After dinner both boys sat side by side on the sofa everyone in his own corner, watching a movie. But still they kept silent, avoiding even eye-contact with each other.

That didn't change until the night... when it was actually time to sleep...

"Good night boys," Piper said and turned off the lights before she closed the door. For a moment both Chris and Wyatt lay still in their beds, as if non of them dared to move. Then the latter sat up.

"We need to talk about this," Wyatt declared.

Chris sighed and sat up, too: "I know. You know I know..."

Again silence fell over them. No one knew what to say or better... how to start.

Finally it was again Wyatt who spoke first.

"Look Chris, what happened last night, it's... it was..." he was fighting to find the right words because for nothing in this world he wanted to hurt his brother. "It was not right..." he finally managed to say, and then fell silent again, waiting for a reaction.

Chris sighed again. Wyatt was sure he would either be angry at him, or simply agree, but he had never expected what was to come.

"Why?" Chris simply asked, his voice calm and almost emotionless.

"Why?" Wyatt asked in disbelieve. "Because we're brothers that's why. Because it's not only against the law, but also against every moral, because..."

"Why did you let it happen, Wyatt?" Chris clarified his question, interrupting his brother. "Why did you kiss me? Why did you let me kiss you like this, when you think that it's soooo wrong? Why did you kiss me back?"

Wyatt was shocked for a moment. He didn't knew what to answer. Of course he knew why he let it happen, because he wanted it, he enjoyed it... Oh God he really did enjoy it. But yesterday was over, his dream was over... Now he was back to reality and he had to make sure that Chris would see the truth in his words... He had to make him see that they had no chance...

"I don't... I really don't know..." he said therefore, hoping his brother would buy that lie.

"Oh come on Wyatt, I know you better than that..." Chris replied his voice suddenly so much more mature, which made the other one shiver.

Wyatt really had to control himself but he kept telling himself that this was for the best. So he said: "Chris, I mean it... ok? Yeah it was a good feeling to kiss you, I admit it... But still it was wrong! And I really don't have the slightest idea, why I didn't stop you, ok? Nevertheless this has to be only a one time thing, something I'd love to forget as soon as I can, because you're my brother and that will never change, and..."

Wyatt shook his head, feeling a wave of sadness of pain coming from his brother. He hated himself for doing that to him, but he saw no other chance than lying. Yes. Lying. It was a lie the he didn't know, it was a lie that he wanted to forget... Hell, he did love Chris! But it was the only way he saw, which would include them both, together... as brothers... no more, no less.

He sighed and added: "And I don't want to lose my brother, Chris... And I'm afraid that will happen if anyone finds out about this."

Now it was Chris who didn't know what to reply. And he was glad that clouds were hiding the moon tonight so that Wyatt didn't saw his tears. It hurt so much to hear those words from Wyatt. But he also felt that Wyatt was hurting himself, even if he couldn't find out if it was because of what they had done, or what they would never be able to do again. And he feared it was the first one...

He didn't know what to do or say anymore. He just felt that he needed to say one thing, even if Wyatt didn't like it.

"I... love you... Wyatt..." Chris sobbed, not able to hide his tears anymore.

Wyatt thought his heart would break into thousands of pieces, but it really did, when he heard what Chris said next.

"Please... don't hate... me..."

Wyatt was close to tears now on his own. But he had promised himself to be strong for the both of them, so he wouldn't cry, he just wouldn't.

Still he couldn't stand it, that Chris was crying now because of him, because he thought Wyatt could hate him... How stupid this was... 'If he only knew,' Wyatt thought as he climbed out of his bed. But he also knew that Chris could never find out.

He walked over to his brother and sat down next to him, pulling the younger one into a hug. Chris immediately leaned onto Wyatt, sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh... stop crying Chris..." Wyatt whispered softly, "I could never hate you... I swear I can't! You're my brother for God's sake and I love you and I care about you..." He listened to Chris sobbing which was lessen slowly and added: "And that's why I need you to see that what we did was wrong... We need to forget it..."

Chris knew he was right, deep down inside he knew it. And he knew that this was the reason why they avoided each other all day, because they both knew it. And he knew that if their parents would find out they would look one of them in the basement - probably Wyatt - and the other in their room, and ground them for the rest of their lives... and even worse... they would bind their powers.  
Chris remembered from his other life that he once had to live without his powers for a week, and that was horrible, he had felt so lost that time.

Or maybe their parents would even kick them out... No Chris knew Wyatt was right. Even if he wanted more from him than just a brotherly relationship, they could never do that. They would have to hide their whole life... They could no one tell anything about it... It wouldn't work.

So finally he freed himself from his brother's hug and looked at him. "I guess... as long as you don't hate me, I can live with that," he finally said, before he added a calm, "brother."

Wyatt smiled, relieved that Chris finally understood his point. He hugged him again and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I told you, I could never hate you..." he said. "And now, go to sleep, ok?"

Chris nodded: "Ok."

-----------------

**Note 4:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get an reply.

**Note 5:** If you have any situation in mind from those boy's life, which you want to read about in an one-shot, please feel free to tell me your ideas...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Falling for... you

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for the topic this story deals with

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This story is about how Wyatt and Chris fell in love with each other. It's in addition to my other stories.

**Warnings:** This story deals with incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Semster-break! YES! Freetime! So, as promised, here's another story created by myself. It takes place in the same universe like my other stories. I don't think it's necessary to read my other stories to understand what's going on here... Maybe there will be some details that will be a little confusing, but in general you should be able to get through this without problems. This will be a 5-chapter story.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **JayneyHunter**, **Briankrause**, **fairyofmusic**, **lexi-charmed**, **Peya Luna**, **KB22** and **Peter Halliwell** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** And again I borrowed some stuf from myself, I hope you don't mind. But there's also something new in this...

-----------------

**Chapter 5: Love**

"Wyatt... Wyatt would you please stop a moment?" Chris exclaimed while he was trying to catch up with his brother who was walking always a step ahead. "Wyatt... please!"

The older of the two stopped and turned around, his face unreadable. "What do you want Chris, we have to hurry when we want to catch the bus..."

"Why did you broke our connection?" Chris asked without beating around the bush. He knew Wyatt hated that anyway...

His brother sighed: "Because I want some privacy... is that to much to ask for?" And with that he turned around again to go on his way.

But Chris wasn't satisfied. His brother's action worried him too much: "Did you broke the connection because we kissed?"

Somehow that threw Wyatt out of balance. "What?" he asked confused.

"I thought you just wanted to forget what happened to go back to normal as if it never happened," Chris said, "but now you're blocking me out from your thoughts and emotions, and that leaves me wondering if you maybe can't forget it, if you maybe hate me now..."

Wyatt shook his head and sighed. Of course Chris was right that he blocked him because of what had happened. But not because he hated Chris... Oh god no, he could never do that. No, he did it because he loved Chris more than anything in this world, and of course he couldn't forget the feeling of Chris's soft and sweet lips against his own. But he knew what he felt was wrong and it was enough when one of them suffered, he couldn't pull Chris into that, too.

"No," he said finally, "I don't hate you... I never could hate you, never... I just want some... privacy." He knew it was a lie, but what should he do.

"Promise me...?"

"Promise," Wyatt said and hugged him.

Chris sighed while they hugged each other. And suddenly he noticed something different. That wasn't the usually hug Wyatt had given him so much often. No, this time he hold him close in an almost tender way... and that felt good.

Then they separated and Wyatt smiled. "Come on, let's run or we miss the bus," and with this he sprinted away, with Chris on his tail.

-----------------

Chris couldn't forget this hug, it was invading his mind the whole day, same as the kisses they had shared. Those sweet and amazing kisses. He couldn't believe that it had happened only three days ago. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help his feelings. And what was it that uncle Coop always said...? You can't control how you fall in love with. _"Even if it's your brother,"_ Chris added in his mind.

Later that night, after their mom had wished them some sweet dreams and then left their room, Chris lay in his bed staring at the ceiling which was in complete darkness that night. It was cloudy so there was no trace of the moon. Chris listened to Wyatt's breathing and it made him shiver. And he thought back to their embrace this morning. Even if Wyatt had blocked him out he was sure that there was something more, he felt it through the way he had hugged him.

No... He had to do it, he just had to!

Calmly he got up and went over to his brother. He sneaked into his bed like he had done the other night.

Wyatt startled when he noticed that. He sat up and turned on the lights. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I miss you," Chris said honestly.

"What?" Wyatt had been almost asleep and was a little confused now. What was he talking about.

"I love you," Chris then stated dryly like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The older one just looked at him shocked. Then he shock his head: "Chris go to bed and sleep..."

"Wyatt I can't... I know it's wrong and I tried to forget, I tried to ignore it... but I can't. I love you and I want to feel you again, and I know you feel the same way."

Wyatt looked at him, blinking once, twice... Was that true or was he dreaming?

"Please Wyatt," Chris whispered and pulled him down to kiss him again. He wanted to feel those lips again, when they softly brushed against his own. That felt so good.

'That's can't be a dream,' Wyatt thought and pulled away. "Chris we can't... it's... it's wrong!" he reminded his brother.

"I know..." Chris just said, "still for me it's the only thing that feels right." And there it was again, that little hint in Chris choice of words, that little bit of matureness in his voice, that was prove of the other memories he had. "I know we can do this, Wyatt. We can be together, secretly. I'm willing to do this, to hide what I feel from the rest of the world. And please, if you feel the same way, then don't send me away again."

Wyatt was amazed by his brother's words. Chris knew what he wanted, and Wyatt knew that too. And he couldn't resist him, he never could. So he switched off the lights and lied down again. He pulled Chris close into his arms and before their lips met again he whispered: "I love you too."

-----------------

The next morning, both brothers again woke up with a start, when their father came in to wake them up.

As soon as Leo had noticed that Chris was lying in Wyatt's bed again, he had went over and sat down. He looked his son deeply into his eyes and asked: "Did you have a nightmare again?"

Chris, who already sat in bed, same as his brother, just nodded.

Leo sighed, then he took his hand: "If you wanna talk about it, you come to us, ok?"

Chris nodded again.

Leo then ruffled his hair: "Now get up, your mom is already making breakfast.

Chris smiled and stood up quickly, leaving the room...

His father meanwhile turned to his oldest: "Thanks for being there for him. Did he tell you what his dream was about?"

Wyatt shook his head, while he tried to come up with an answer. "No," he finally said, "he just said he had a nightmare and that he was scared."

Leo nodded again, then said: "Have an eye on him, ok? And if this goes on, with his dreams, please let us know, so that we can find a way to help him."

Now Wyatt nodded, saying: "Ok dad, I will..."

Then his father left, so that Wyatt could get out of bed too. But the blond witch didn't. He was thinking about the last night and what had happened. And suddenly he was afraid again, afraid that all this would ruin everything they had, their family. He was afraid where this would lead them to. He was afraid, what they would do if this wouldn't work out... and if it did, he was afraid to be caught by someone, because this was so wrong! And Chris? Were his feelings true? At least he's just 13... Or was this just a game for him?

But right that moment his brother came back from the bathroom. He smiled at Wyatt when he entered.

"What?" Wyatt asked frowning.

Chris smiled even more and walked over to his brother to crawl again into bed next to him. While he was having a quick shower, he just hoped, that Wyatt would still be in bed, when he returned this time... that's why he hurried like never before. And he couldn't help smiling when he entered their room and saw him - his boy-friend, how good that sound - sitting in his bed with a far away look on his face.

He pulled Wyatt down again with him and snuggled close against his chest. "You didn't give me a proper good-morning," he said then, looking deeply in his brothers eyes.

Wyatt smiled too, feeling Chris so close again. And when their eyes met, he knew that it was true, that THEY were true. They loved each other, and no one would be able to change that. And no matter how much problems they would have by hiding their feelings from everyone else, they both felt it was worth it.

And so Wyatt moved closer to his brother... now his boy-friend, his first love, until his lips were only an inch away from him.

Chris felt his heart racing, when Wyatt was so close to him again. He couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.

Wyatt smiled and took a streak of hair our of his brother's eyes. "Good morning," he whispered then, before he gave him a soft and loving kiss.

-----------------

Later that day Wyatt visited Chris in his lunch break like always. "Hey... how are you doing?" he greeted him while sitting down face to him.

"Fine..." Chris said, then he added smiling, "missed you."

Wyatt grinned and for a moment their eyes met, sharing a look full of love. But then Wyatt turned his attention back to his sandwich and both started to eat in silence.

"You know..." Wyatt then began, looking around if someone could hear them. there where a few people around but no one was close enough to listen. "We have to be careful..."

"I know..." Chris replied nodding.

Wyatt nodded, too: "And you can't sleep in my bed anymore."

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe what his brother was saying. Why didn't he want to spend the night with him anymore, now that the were together?

"Shhhh..." Wyatt looked around but still no one seemed to care about them. "Dad talked to me this morning. They are worried about your nightmares. And I fear they will take you to a psychologist when they catch us again..."

Groaning Chris rolled his eyes: "That bad?"

His brother nodded: "Yeah... that bad... And we have to be careful when Aunt Phoebe or Uncle Coop are around..."

Chris nodded: "I know..." Then he sighed. "This will be hard... But we will get used to it, will we?"

Wyatt just nodded and then opened a mental link to his love: _"I love you Chris..."_

The younger one's eyes sparkled when he heard Wyatt's thoughts. He looked up and smiled: _"Love you too, Wyatt..."_

A few minutes passed in which they talked about everything, just as if this had been an ordinary day. Then they heard the school bell ring.

Wyatt sighed: "I guess I need to go back..."

Chris nodded with a sad smile.

Wyatt then looked around. All the other students were already gone inside to their classes. So he smiled and stepped close to his brother.

Chris frowned: "Wyatt, what..."

His brother didn't let him finish his sentence, but silenced him with a short kiss before he orbed away.

Chris stood there for another moment, a little shocked. Then he turned around scared, but there was no one there. He touched his lips replaying in his mind what had just happened, before he ran back into the building and to his class.

-----------------

The rest of the day passed quietly and fast for the two boys. During dinner they shared some not so innocent thoughts making especially Wyatt blush a few times. But luckily no one noticed.

Then it was time for getting ready for bed. Chris - already in his night clothes - stood in front of the mirror and brushed his teeth, when his brother entered. "Ehh..." he mumbled.

Wyatt smiled. "Hey..." he went behind Chris and looked at him through the mirror.

"What?" Chris asked after he had cleaned his mouth.

"Nothing," the older one replied as he rested his chin on Chris' shoulder and put his arms around his hips, "I just admire how beautiful you are."

Now Chris blushed heavily. He turned red like a tomato. "I'm not."

Wyatt grinned as one of his hands slowly moved a little under Chris' shirt slightly caressing his stomach: "Yes baby... you are."

Chris turned his head to him and as soon as he did Wyatt captured his lips with his own. They stood there like this for a couple of minutes, kissing each other softly, almost playfully first. But then with more passion.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both teens jumped startled.

"Chris! Wyatt! Hurry up!" Their mother called from outside the bathroom door.

"We'll be there in a second!" Wyatt shouted back, still holding Chris. He hadn't let go of him, still holding him close.

"Ok... 5 Minutes!" With this they heard Piper disappear to somewhere downstairs again.

Chris turned to his brother confused: "You still hold me..."

Wyatt nodded: "I know..."

"What if she had entered? Why didn't you..." Chris asked even more confused. Wasn't Wyatt the one who wanted to be careful?

His brother just gave him another kiss. "If she would have entered it would have been to late anyway..." And he gestured for Chris to look into the mirror.

Chris's green eyes grew wide when he saw his cheeks flushed and his lips red and swollen from the kiss, same as Wyatt's. Wyatt meanwhile whispered to his ear. "I love you Chris... and I'm not going to deny this. If we ever get caught then may it be... it doesn't change that I love you and always will."

Chris now smiled and turned around: "I know... and I love you too... But we really need to write a spell for getting rid of the effects of making out, you know?"

Now Wyatt chuckled: "What about personal gain..."

"Screw that," Chris whispered before he kissed his love again.

-----------------

**Note 5:** That's it! I hope you all liked this story. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get an reply.

**Note 6:** I have another one shot in store for you, which should be up someday the next days...


End file.
